Beatrise
Name The Half-Elf ranger known as Beatrise neither shows, nor tells, others her whole name because she is no longer associated with her Vaalorian noble family. She thinks it is part of her past and she wants to move on and not have her name, of all things, to remind her of the pain of her old life. She is just Beatrise. History Twas the middle of the night all that can be seen is a young elven figure moving in the shadows away from the gates of Vaalor. Her named is Amelie. Fueled by vengeance and pain she thinks repeatedly He will pay, he will pay. My arranged husband thinks he can cheat on me. Well back at you. Only I am different I will be secretive and make love to one of the un-pure. I will win. She ventured into the darkness until she came to one of the neighboring nations where she looked for the victim she desired. She came across a tall human man, with handsome features (for a human) and thought, Him. Her eyes gleamed with malicious intent. She came back to the gates with the sun just climbing over the horizon leaving her victim to awake alone in a strange bed. With a devilish smirk she walked back to the gates feeling the pride of success fill her to the point that there was no room for guilt. Filled with vanity, her soul would be forever cursed; her eyes would be forever reminded of the sin, and judgment shall come in a small package, a bastard child, named Beatrise. Childhood Beatrise spent her young years growing up in a noble household with many servants, a large array of gowns, vacation houses, and a farm with horses. She was living the good life or so was it portrayed to the citizens of Ta’Vaalor. Her mother was very cruel to her and loathed Beatrise to the core. Every time she looked upon Beatrise she did not see a little helpless girl; she saw a sin, a punishment for her lustful affair that would not leave her. Amelie became insane with the guilt and fear she had for her eternal soul. She punished Beatrise often and as the years past her punishments got more severe. Amelie sent her to school, but made her do double chores so she could not finish her homework making her more of a servant in her own house. Beatrise still wanted her mother to love her and always tried desperately to please her mother. Her only escape was through the storybooks she would read late at night, where she could be at peace with anyone anywhere. Time to Run One day as Beatrise's grandparents were visiting they did their annual "check-up" to see how Amelie's children were developing and through the years Beatrise's elven features (ivory skin and pointed ears) hid her human very well. However during this check-up her grandfather saw the small difference between her and her siblings...she was thicker, muscular, and did not have as much of the sharp features as young elven child should have. He glared intensely at Beatrise during the inspection, but said nothing. Afterward, Beatrise went to her room to read as her siblings went to play outside with their grandmother. All of a sudden she heard screaming, glass breaking, and the cries of her mother, she jumped out of bed frantic and scared. Before she could reach the door her grandfather threw it open with Amelie being dragged behind him by her hair. Beatrise screamed but was silenced by her grandfather slamming her against the wall with a twist of his arm. Grasping her neck he slammed Beatrise into her desk. Immense pain coursed through her body as her vision began to fade in and out. What felt to her like she was screaming barely came out as whisper, "I am , I am sorry. Please grandfather, take mercy. Please. I love you grandfather." To that he stopped the beating, let go of Amelie's hair, and stepped back. He pointed at Beatrise his whole body shaking with rage, "Why, you curse! You damned half-breed! You are a sin on our honor! You are weak and no one can ever love that!" His eyes grew tight and pupils blackened ready to unleash his wrath. She just closed her eyes as one single tear flowed down her cheek and nodded to her grandfather. "Yes, I am all those things, but please, I do not want to die." As her grandfathers fist came down to deliver the final blow her mother stepped in, "Stop!" Startled he stepped back and glared at Amelie as Beatrise began to cry harder. "Don't defy me! I am your father and member of the Vaalorian city council this... thing must be disposed of in order for our family to be pure again,” his eyes gleamed evilly as he took a second thought, “Unless we have her killed publicly, now that would show this town how half-elves should be treated.” Her grandfather gave a smirk to the idea. Amelie eyes began to fill with her tears, "No, that would disgrace our family name and we would lose our status! Please father," She got to her knees, "I shall make the child run away into the forest, strip her of everything that can be traced back to us, we must not let this small girl be the end of our family honor." He harshly replied, "Fine it is your sin, dispose of it as you may, but do it quickly. I shall make sure no one thinks anything of the young beast's disappearance." He turned to leave without making eye contact with Amelie or Beatrise. He stopped at the door and prayed, "Why me, please just kill the little pest and leave my pure soul at peace." Then he walked away without another word. Amelie ran to Beatrise, who was now on the floor in a fetal position shaking with fear and covered in her blood. The rest is very much a blur to her. She was taken by her mother, cleaned, given a few articles of clothing, coins, a small knife, and a Sylvan survival guide. All Beatrise could think was death, weakness, half-breed, sin, beast. By this time she had stop crying and was too numb to feel anything, except for a small shrieking noise in the back of her mind. Her mother slapped her back to reality, "Beatrise!" she yelled at her, only then did Beatrise realize that she was the one screaming. Beatrise stopped screaming as her mother bent down and said in a soft voice, more motherly than she had ever sounded to Beatrise, "Now, I saved you and to repay me you must promise that you must never come back looking for me. You will leave and never see me again. Is that clear?" After a few moments Beatrise nodded and said, "Where am I going mommy? I do not want to leave. This is my home." Beatrise ran into her mother's arms, but was instantly pulled off. "This is going to have to be done the hard way then." Her mommy reached up to Beatrises face, thinking it was another beating Beatrise closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Her moms hands went to her neck, Beatrise felt some pressure and small twist then everything went black and silent. She awoke on the floor of the woods, surrounded by unfamiliar trees and sounds. Beatrise was eight years old. The Woods Beatrise considers the forest to be her only true home. A thing she understands more than anything else. She believes in the normal elven gods, but they seem very distant to Beatrise. Something untouchable and unconnected to her. She believes in an entity she has named Mother Forest. If you ever hear her speaking of someone called the Mother, she is speaking of Mother Forest not her real mother (big upper case versus lower case difference). As a little child this was the only way for her to cope with the horrors of being alone in the forest she made Mother Forest in order for her to feel like someone was there to love her, keep her safe, and take mercy on her. She describes Mother Forest as the living heart of the forest. She believes that if you put your head down to the ground you can hear Mother Forest's heartbeat and feel it blend with your own, then you can feel all the wonders of Mother Forest working together. Often times Beatrise thought of killing herself, ending the constant hunger and pain, but when she would look up at to the night sky she knew that if those little stars can shine through all the dark in the night sky then so can she. She learned Common because of the travelers that would come through forest. Beatrise said that it was because Mother Forest brought them to her. She only knew a few words of Common so whenever the travelers would say, "Is you mother around?" she would hear "mother" and simply nod. They gave her many books to practice her Common so even though she is not formally educated in the normal elven curriculum she knows much about many different subjects and likes to share her knowledge with those who will listen. Getting to Wehimers Landing was her first spiritual experience. Starving and stumbling a little Beatrise came to a large building made of stone. Thinking people or small critters might be inside she went up the steps and was greeted by a tall womanly figure. Beatrise was half-dazed and could not think clearly. The glowing figure softly said, "Come my child your pain will soon be over. You have much to learn and much to teach others. Follow me and find your destiny as a Ranger of the forest." Beatrise followed the strange figure to a giant gate then suddenly the figure vanished, in its place was the figure of a dwarf man. He looked at Beatrise with concern, "Anything I can help you with lass? I am Artz, Physician of the Khanshael." She looked at him with a small smile, "Hungry..." she muttered softly. Artz pondered, "I know exactly what you need, a kappa steak sandwich, a fizzy peach and pear juice, and a slice of pumpkin bread." He took Beatrise's hand as they journeyed inside the gate. Her Father She has never known her father and it is a soft spot for her. She will never stop looking for him. She hopes that her blood is not full of hate. She wants to know that her father could love her for being alive, could treasure her creation. So Beatrise can know she is not alone in the world. Friends are great and she will never take them for granted, but it is nothing compared to the power of a connection in blood. In her desperation to know anything about her father she would beg her mother to tell her any details. Her mother told Beatrise to cut herself to find out but her mother would always insist that the cuts were not deep enough. All Beatrise knows is that he is tall and from a distant land. But those of course could be lies, Beatrise hopes they are not. Blood Rage Under increased stimuli Beatrise has created a certain defense mechanism that even she herself is very unaware of. All Beatrise knows is that she blacks out and wakes up usually surrounded by blood and death. To activate her blood rage she needs increased stimuli to trigger a strong defense within her or by the strong smell of fresh blood. Once in the rage she is no longer Beatrise but a crazed hunter ready to kill any threat swiftly and painfully. She speaks darkly, her eyes grow scarlet, and she becomes very strong. This dark side of Beatrise is the thing that kept her alive in the forest and is also the parts of her that she wishes to keep from others. Her hidden: sadness, desire, rage, and vengeful parts that she keeps safely locked away, only to be released when absolutely necessary. Beatrise has no control over her it and becomes possessed by blind rage. She also has no memory of what occurs in these cases. When let down from the rage she wakes up tired, panting, and scared. The darker side, no matter how cruel and evil it is what it does is, in essence, to protect “the weakling” aka Beatrise from any harm or possible threat while fueling its own blood lust in the process. The Loss of her Love I knew that tonight I had to ask once and for all what was bothering Taaki. He was always so sad and the light was draining from his beautiful, sweet eyes. I was worried and he would not tell me, I had to ask. I approached Taaki at the raffle saying that we need to talk. I went right out and said it, "Why are your songs so sad, why are you so unhappy?" He pondered then said almost nonchalantly, "Demons are haunting me." I froze, shocked and scared for whom I was not sure. I could not believe it, not my perfect Taaki, you were supposed to be so strong and pure, why you? I was about to say that I would stand by him no matter what til I heard my mothers voice in my head, "You are a sin, a curse upon this family." Then my grandfather yelling at me that final day in TaVaalor, "You damned half-breed! You are a sin on our honor! You are weak and no one can ever love that!" They were right, I did this, I must have. I was too close to him and cursed him forever, this evil inside me. I will only cause pain to the ones I love, I had to end it. I had to save him, maybe if I got far away he would be safe. I love Taaki. I didnt even know what love was till I met him, but my love was killing him and brought demons upon him. I hurt him, I could see it in his eyes and it killed me inside, his daggers of words pierced my heart and tour it in two. But I know I would go through so much more if it meant he would be safe. I cried in silence as I listened to Taakis music from the shadows, if I could not be with him, I would keep my eye on him from the darkness. I prayed to the Mother Forest to keep him safe, warm, and protected. As the sobs slowed I heard a dark elven voice in my head, "It shall be fine, now we are alone together again. Leave the monkey to his sad songs, weakling, we have hunting to do." My eyes grew wide, "Who said that?" A low chuckled sounded in my head. I knew that voice, I knew the tone.but who was that? Or better yet, what was that? Category:Platinum Profiles